The proposed project is centered on three aspects of the Ca transport system of sarcoplasmic reticulum: 1. The regulation of the synthesis of Ca transport ATPase during development and in adult animals. 2. The structure of Ca transport ATPase analysed by standard methods on peptides obtained by partial proteolysis. 3. The membrane potential of sarcoplasmic reticulum and the changes in potential during Ca uptake and release.